Markings
by kj4ever
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a young demon, is looking for a mate. While attending a funeral, Sasuke Uchiha, an heir to a well known demon family, takes an intrest. Slight lemon. Oneshot. Alternate Universe Hell . SasuNaru. Disclaimer: Enjoy! I don't own Naruto.


**Hi! **

**This entire story is all a dream I had just this morning. **

**It was freaking weird. But, I liked it, so I spent the entire first twenty minutes of my morning trying not to forget it**

**Then as I was writing it down in my journal I was like "Omg, this would make an awesome story to share with my lovely SasuNaru loving readers."**

**So I opened my laptop and typed this mater peice. It took three hours to shit this out of my insane mind.**

**Um, I don't really explain a lot in the actual story so I put explanations at the end.**

**So if you want to skip down to the bottom and read that first you can... **

**BUT! if you do that you might spoil bits of the story for yourself... SO IT IS UP TO YOU!**

**You can read the explanations now... or later. **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_X-*%*-**Markings**-*%*-X_

Naruto laid back onto the cold table that was placed in the center of the dark dungeon. He ran his hand over his bare chest before settling his hands behind his head. "Young Master..." A raspy voice appeared next to the table. "Have you changed anything for your idea or has it remained the same?"

"I want what I told you I wanted. Don't do it any different." He said coldly. He barely saw the silhouette nodded in response, then a harsh buzzing filled the room. The man placed the needle down onto the blonde's stomach. He dragged it across slowly leaving lines of black to form around the belly button.

Almost three hours later, the job was finished. His markings were complete. "There you are, Young Master." Naruto sat up and moved his hand to touch the fresh ink. Before he could the man grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Do not touch it now."

Naruto glared down through the dark and yanked his hand away. "Do not lay your hands on me." The man bowed in silent apology. The blonde jumped off of the metal table and walked over to a hook on the wall where his button up shirt was hung. He slipped it back on and headed up the stairs as he buttoned his buttons.

He walked through the large home and entered the den. "Mother, Father. I have finished." An older blonde man looked up from a book that he was reading and his blood red eyes seared through the young boy. "What have you finished? I see nothing to make your markings finished." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I already told you. I am not placing them on my neck. You didn't." The older blonde man stood and rolled his sleeve up past his elbow. "You're right, I placed them on my arm, like any other man looking for a mate." Naruto stared at the scars that was placed on part of the black marking. "Well, it's too late now. It's already done."

"Minato," The red haired women with matching crimson eyes spoke. "You should respect your son's wishes. It is what he wants to do." Minato turned to her with a glare heavily painted on his face. "Yes, but you can't even see it. Just imagine the kind of person he will attract when his markings aren't visible."

"What is so wrong with it, Father?" Naruto cut in. Minato huffed. "You know the good quality mates wouldn't waste their time to ask to see your markings. They expect them to be visible to everyone."

"Well, I want to pick my mate, then I will show them my markings. That way I know they really are of good quality, and not just some pea cocking fool." Both blonde's heard Kushina giggle and turned to look at her again. She stopped when she saw them looking at her. "Sorry, sweetie, I just thought that was cute."

There was an audible growl that came from the her mate's throat before he looked into blue eyes again. "Fine. You have made your point. I will not bring it up again." He reclaimed his seat and picked his book up again and continued reading. Naruto let a smirk cross his face before he left the den.

"He's a smart boy, Minato, just a little rebellious." The redhead said. The blonde nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I just don't want anyone to reject him because of it."

…

"Young Master..." The blonde heard a few taps on his door. He stood and strode over to the door. He pulled it open with much force. "What?" He snapped. The man shook slightly at the sudden burst. "Young Master... Your father has asked that you now get ready to leave. The funeral starts soon." Naruto rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

…

"Mother, please." The young blonde tried to push the women away. Kushina tried to straighten up his white shirt that he wore. "Calm down. I just want you to look good for this." She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to tame the wild disarrangement of blonde locks. "Stop it!" He said pulling away and started shaking his head violently, messing his hair up more than it had already been.

Kushina sighed and moved aside to let her mate take a good look at their son. "Don't disappoint us with some 'pea cocking fool', as you put it." Naruto smirked at his father and nodded.

"Come, Young Master... I have the car ready."

…

Naruto stared out the window as the car stopped in front of a huge aristocratic building. He saw nearly one hundred people standing outside, he could only imagine how many people would be inside. He opened the door and got out. As soon as he slammed the door closed the car sped away.

He took a moment to get a closer look at the people that stood around talking. There were only, twenty, maybe thirty with unclaimed markings, that he could tell. He walked up the path way to the main entrance, and paused as something caught his eye.

A man with red hair stood close to the door talking to a few of the guests. His markings were on his neck and ran onto his face around his eyes. "Nora wasn't the first person I would expect to be bestowed such an honor, then again, she did grow up around nude photography." The red haired man laughed hysterically as the others joined in, unsure of the actual joke he was trying to make.

**(A/N: That was the one part in my dream that confused the hell out of me. I had no idea who this Nora chick was or why she grew up around nude photography.)**

The blonde rolled his eyes at him and walked on. 'Pea cocker.' He thought. He walked into the dimly lit room. There were a lot more people in there than there were outside. His eyes ran over all the markings, claimed and unclaimed, but none of them seemed to speak to him.

He followed a crowd of people that was walking down the hall and entered a huge dining room with two tables that could easily fit five hundred each. The blonde looked around until he saw a recognizable face. "Kakashi." He said as he took a seat next to him. "Ah, Naruto. Um, have you come to celebrate Nora's passing?" Naruto noticed Kakashi's wandering eyes. He was looking for his markings. "No, I'm looking for a mate."

"With no markings? Ha, good luck with that."

"I have markings." Naruto said with a heated growl. "Really?" The blonde rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling his shirt out of his pants and lifting it up. Kakashi blushed slightly. The intricate swirls and designs covered nearly his entire stomach. Everyone knew exactly what he was looking for. He pulled his shirt back down and sat back in his seat.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I guess you put on quite a show for someone." He said and gestured to someone a few seats down across the table. Naruto looked over and saw a raven haired man close to his own age with a lust filled smirk on his face. He glanced over his markings and saw a sporadic inking on his neck and a few on his hand. He assumed that there was more to it under his clothing.

He looked back to Kakashi. "Who is he?" He asked. "Master Uchiha's youngest son. Sasuke. Unclaimed." He nudged Naruto and picked up his wine glass. The blonde looked over again at the raven. His markings were not too showy, so he knew he was not a pea cocking fool. He was an Uchiha so he came from a long line of good blood. But he looked totally full of himself.

Naruto put the thought aside and turned back to Kakashi. "So, are you trying for Iruka again?"

"Yes. Every time someone passes, I always hope that he will come with markings, but so far, he's always blank."

…

After the meal and a few rituals to honor Nora, everyone was standing around enjoying conversation and some even checking out the markings of newly chosen mates. Naruto however stood alone. Kakashi had left early since Iruka never even showed up.

The blonde leaned against the wall and sipped at the sweet wine. He felt like this was his first failure at finding a mate. He shuddered at the thought of ending up like Kakashi, thirty seven and still waiting for one person to come along. Naruto is only seventeen, but he still didn't want to go home alone. Come on, even his parents got together their first try.

"Hello." Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye. "Hi." He said and looked back to all the other people. "Would you like to-"

"Look, you shouldn't waste your time." He said bluntly looking the brunette in the eyes. "You're an Inuzuka, right? I would never mate with someone so low on the food chain. I'm an Uzumaki." The blonde scoffed and looked away again. The brunette glared for a moment before walking off to another.

"Someone who knows what he wants... That's an admirable quality." Naruto rolled his eyes again and faced the knew voice. "Yeah, what's it to y-" He stopped short as he was met with that familiar superior smirk. Just what he had been hoping for. Not wanting to seem to eager, he looked away and shrugged the raven off.

Sasuke laughed slightly and leaned on the wall next to Naruto. "You're unclaimed." He said nodding towards the blonde's hidden markings. "Yeah, you gonna do something about it." The blonde smirked as he felt the raven's body tense. "I was thinking about it."

…

Sasuke slammed the blonde into the wall of the hallway closet. He smashed his lips onto the blonde's. Slipping his tongue between the soft pink lips he tensed as he felt the vibrations of a soft moan escape Naruto's throat. He broke away and stared into deep blue eyes filled with lust. "Do you choose me?" He asked breathlessly. Naruto nodded. "I choose you." The blonde smiled and pulled the Uchiha back to his lips.

As Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's body they both felt the heat build in the pit of their stomach. Sasuke pulled at the collar of Naruto's shirt and ripped it off with force that seemed to come out of nowhere.

He sucked and bit at his neck and the blonde yelped when he felt the simply delicious pain from the ravens teeth sinking into his flesh. "Sasuke, you can do it now." He said pushing him off. The raven nodded and kissed the blonde once more before rubbing his hands down Naruto's torso. He ran his tongue over his teeth and felt them grow sharper. He knelt down and let his tongue follow the swirl around his belly button. Once he felt the burn reach his mouth he bit down into the flesh.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted and dug his nails into the wall. He felt Sasuke's tongue enter the wound and then the intense burn. He threw his head back and he could feel his own teeth sharpen in anticipation.

The raven stood, panting heavily as the blood dripped down his chin. He couldn't help but shudder with the taste. He looked at the blue orbs and watched as they slowly melted into a blazing red, almost orange. They seemed to pierce through his own dull onyx eyes. He tore his own shirt off and slammed himself and Naruto back into the wall. He felt the warmth of the Naruto's blood as he pressed their bodies together.

Naruto parted his lips, begging for the Uchiha to work his magic once more. Without hesitation, the raven slithered his tongue into the humid space. Naruto moaned loudly as he allowed his own tongue to dance with Sasuke's. Sasuke reached down and undid the button and zipper on the blonde's pants and smirked when Naruto wiggled his way out of them. (No undies for this blonde bitch... mmhmm)

Naruto pulled away again and tried to catch his breath with the burning building in his mouth. "S-Sasuke, do you choose me?" The raven smirked and nodded. "I choose you." He stared for a moment into the bright red eyes before they drifted shut and Naruto's head drifted down to the raven's neck. He traced the markings with his tongue, as Sasuke did before, then stopped right below the raven's shoulder on his arm. He licked his lips quickly before biting down. He felt the flesh pop in his mouth and blood rushed. The burn left his mouth and he knew he could let go. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder before looking up. He smiled slightly as the raven's eyes transformed into a deep crimson red.

Sasuke connected their lips again and undid his own pants and slipped them off along with his boxers. He latched onto Naruto's thighs and lifted his legs up so the blonde could wrap his limbs around his heated body. Naruto gasped deeply as his throbbing erection rubbed against Sasuke's for a mere second.

Sasuke broke the kiss and reached down to direct his cock to his mate's entrance. He felt Naruto dig his nails into his back and throw his head back and rested against the wall. "C-come on, Sasuke." He moaned out. With the blonde's approval Sasuke slammed into him. "Ah!" He screamed out. The raven rocked his hips hard into the blonde and trailed up his neck until he got to the soft lips. He paused for a second to listen to Naruto's moans and cries, then attacked his mouth once more.

He placed his hand on the wall behind them giving himself more balance and freedom to pound harder. He reached down with his other hand and latched onto the blonde's erection and pumped slowly, speeding up with each thrust he made.

"Sasuke!" Naruto broke the kiss and tightened his grip around Sasuke's neck. Pumping even faster, Sasuke grunted as his stomach tightened. "Ah, Sas...suke!" Naruto released onto his and Sasuke's stomach, and the raven followed soon after, releasing his seed to fill the blonde.

Their exhausted breaths filled the closet as the raven pulled out, and turned so that his back was against the wall and slid down to the floor. Naruto let his arm fall onto Sasuke's chest while the other settled behind his neck. He looked up at Sasuke and smiled sweetly. "You're definitely not a pea cocking fool." He said and nuzzled his face into the nape of Sasuke's neck and fell peacefully into a comfortable slumber.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Yay! How was that? I know it was like totally insane and everything but hey! It's Sasuke and Naruto... ok, comment and review to make me a happy little psycho dream having blabber butt!**

*******************EXPLANATIONS********************

**First off, they are all demons. This story is taking place in Hell. **

**The little party that Naruto attends is a funeral. In my 'dream hell', funerals are celebrations of Satan excepting someone into his court... and also is the best place to find a mate... I'm not sure why that is.**

**When you are choosing a mate you look at their markings, not at their physical beauty (mainly because everyone is already gorgeous in my hell). Normally, the markings are placed on the arms or neck so other people who are looking for mates can see them, which is why people made a big deal about Naruto putting his on his stomach.**

**Markings are what you decided to get tattooed on when you feel ready to attract a mate. The markings should be a reflection of what power you are looking for in a mate. For example, Naruto's was big and elaborate, so he wants someone who is stronger than him and isn't afraid of being dominated during the mating ritual... tee hee.**

**The Mating Ritual: **

**It is used to achieve full demon-hood. When they first started out they feel a burn in their stomachs which eventually gets to their mouth and causes their teeth to sharpen. When they bite their mate they are releasing a hormone/chemical that combines with an already existing hormone/chemical in their body and causes the shift between kid-demon and adult-demon. **

**And I'm sure you noticed how they both asked each other "Do you choose me?" and they both answered. "I choose you." -That's just done out of respect, that way they are both sure they are making the right decision, because once you mate, you can not take it back.**

**Also, the scars that are left from the bite are like the wedding rings to married people and show other people that this person is claimed by someone, so keep you hands off!**

**Ok, sorry for boring you with all that, but I didn't want to leave you in the dark about somethings.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
